Melting Stag
Melting Stags were a new monster created in the War of Nezeril. They were massive deer with acidic antlers. In the war they were used to charge and break enemy ranks. Melting Stags were dangerous and solitary animals. Although they were not in the first edition of the Legionnaire’s Bestiary, Orna Wellis was working on adding them to the second edition. Powers The Melting Stag was much larger than a normal deer. The average size of one Stag was about as big as a horse. This gave the Stag immense strength and speed. Along the back of a Stag was black chitin spikes. Melting Stags also had humongous and razor sharp antlers. These dripped with a green acid, potent enough to melt rock and sunder armor. Melting Stags could use these antlers in a number of ways. In addition to simply hitting their targets and leaving acid burns, they were also capable of shaking their heads in a way to fling the corrosive substance at their foes. A Melting Stag’s favorite method of attack was to first fling acid at their target, then run up to them and knock them down with their hooves. If anyone else was nearby the Stag would then fling them aside with its antlers. Life Cycle Although the exact life cycle of the Melting Stag was unknown, several members of the Legion of the Dancing Winds conducted a study over the years since the War of Nezeril. They found several Stags which were known to have been alive during the war, almost two hundred years later. The maximum age of the beasts was not determined. They Legionnaires also found that the Stags were solitary and migratory. A Stag would eat all the vegetation in an area except for the most massive trees, it then would move on to a new area. The Stags never ate meat and there was not any significant difference between male and female stags. The antlers of a Melting Stag had their own cycle. Every few months the acid would melt the antlers and they would regrow slightly bigger. The older a Stag, the larger its antlers. Legionnaire’s Recommendations Members of the Legion of the Dancing Winds worked out a recommended attack strategy for facing off against a Melting Stag. “The obvious time to attack a Melting Stag is between cycles of antler growth. With no antlers, the beast is still dangerous, but remarkably less so. If you are fortunate enough to face off against it at this time, ranged weaponry is recommended. In the absence of a bow, a long spear or similar polearm should keep you out of range of its hooves. If you must face the beast with its antlers at full strength, bringing multiple weapons is suggested. If the stag were to melt a blade, having several backups is key. If one is using a crossbow, armor piercing bolts will help get through the thick hide. Fighting in a group is always preferable. Staying on opposite sides of the Stag will make sure you and your partner do not both get sprayed with acid.” Encounters In AeP 445, a Melting Stag was dangerously close to the town of Tanner’s Vale. It killed several people and ravaged several farms. The West Merchants Association placed a large bounty on its head. This bounty was collected by Dirk Masters, Doc McPriam, Chrysanthemum, Hobbsington, and Ricky. Appearances Campaigns # The Hunters’ Codex: Melting Stag Category:Monsters Category:Wildlands